


Reversal

by Glavenus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric (Undertale), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lewff, Smut, vanilla bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: Remembering what she originally bought that collar for, Alphys decides to let Undyne have her way with her.A sequel to Omoni's Lead the Way. I've always used her works as an outline of how to write smut, so it feels natural to write a sequel to one of her best smut fics.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lead The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872431) by [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni). 



Alphys was bored.

It was a cold, dreary day in Ebott, hardly suitable for a cold-blooded monster like herself.

She didn't even have any anime to watch, this season wasn't putting out anything that really caught her interest. Not yet, at least.

As she paced around her home, waiting for Undyne to get home from the store so she could at least have the company of her wife, her eyes fell upon a very particular pair of objects in the bedroom.

A collar with a leash attached.

Alphys smirked as the memories of Undyne actively desiring that the shorter, meeker one of the couple be in control filled her mind. As they did, Alphys remembered something.

She bought that collar for herself so Undyne could be the one dominating.

It's time that the original plan came to be.

In due time, Undyne came home. The couple chatted about random things as they put the groceries away. Once that was done, it was time for Alphys's plan.

"Undyne, r-remember that time I bought the collar?" Alphys asked.

"Of course I do, Alphy! That was some of the best sex we've ever had!"

Alphys chuckled at Undyne's reply, sending a pang through Undyne's heart.

"I w-was originally going to be the one who w-wore it. I figured w-we could go with that original plan." Alphys's voice was already becoming shaky with anticipation.

A devious smirk played on Undyne's lips at that. "So you want ME to be the one in control, eh?"

"Y-y-yes!" Alphys blurted out, voice breaking slightly.

"Well, Alphy, what are we waiting for?" Undyne eagerly said as she scooped Alphys into her arms before running for the bedroom.

Once inside Undyne threw Alphys down on their shared bed before starting to undress. Alphys followed suit.

"H-hey Undyne..." Alphys started as she was shaking her bra off.

"Yes, Alphy?" Undyne replied.

"I k-know for the first time w-we started out with just the collar, then the leash and finally the b-b-bondage..." Alphys squirmed a little as she uttered that last word. "D-do you think we could s-skip to that last one?"

Undyne stopped for a bit to give Alphys a slightly surprised look, before breaking out into a fiendish grin. "Eager to cut to the chase, are we?"

"G-GOD YES!" Alphys shrieked as she threw the last of her clothing to the floor.

"Excellent~" Undyne whispered in a low, sultry tone as she finished undressing.

Undyne promptly scooped Alphys up again before dropping her onto the bed.

"S-so, are you going to use rope or-"

"Magic." Undyne interrupted. "I already use it to immobilize people when I fight, so pinning a sexy nerd to a bed should be no problem."

Alphys started to giggle at that. Her giggling was soon interrupted as her wrists were wrapped in blue energy by a single gesture on Undyne's part. Lines of this energy soon extended and attached to the bed to properly restrain Alphys.

Alphys tugged against them, testing their strength. Not a sign of budging was to be found.

The bindings felt warm and wet to the touch, like a nice shower. Alphys commented on this.

"So they feel like how it'll feel between your legs." Undyne nonchalantly responded.

Alphys started to laugh out loud at that, but was silenced when Undyne lunged and kissed Alphys on the lips, placing her hands upon Alphys's cheeks as she did so.

Alphys was sufficiently surprised by the sudden start that it took a bit before she started returning the gesture. She instinctively tried to move to wrap her arms around Undyne, but was quickly reminded of the circumstances.

Undyne soon pulled away from the kiss and got up, looking over Alphys.

"Where to start with you..."

"P-please! Don't tease me HERE!" Alphys cried out indignantly.

"But where's the fun in that?"

Alphys could only squeal in annoyance before Undyne dove back towards her, quickly capturing one breast in her mouth.

The anticipation had already aroused Alphys plenty, so she was squirming in no time, pleading for Undyne to go lower.

Undyne pulled away from Alphys's breast and looked her dead in the eyes while holding two fingers pointing at Alphys's pussy.

"Here?" She casually asked.

"YES, THERE! FUCK ME, DAMN IT!" Alphys cried out, sounding almost angry.

Undyne silently grinned in response before going to work, sending her two fingers deep within.

Now Alphys truly relaxed, immediately giving herself over to one of the best feelings she'd ever come to know in her life.

Soon, Undyne returned to Alphys's breast, sucking on it once more. Alphys moaned in reply, sinking into the bed more and more.

Undyne soon started to increase her pace. As she got faster and harder, Alphys's squirming escalated into thrashing. Sounds left Alphys's mouth, and while they vaguely resembled words, they couldn't truly be called such.

"U-u-undyne! O-oh god, I'm-" Alphys keened out as she felt herself about to lose all control. However, right as she was about to come, Undyne pulled away completely.

Alphys was about to protest, but stopped when Undyne out her hands up and cracked her knuckles. Before Alphys could even start to think about why she was doing this, she found her head between Undyne's hands as she was being kissed again, while Undyne started to rub herself against Alphys, their vaginas mirroring their lips.

Alphys moaned loudly against Undyne's lips before screaming her wife's name as she came, her thrashing reaching a fever pitch as she did so.

"H-holy fucking shit, Undyne..." Alphys murmured breathlessly.

As she calmed, Alphys was suddenly struck with the memory of an idea she had forgot about until this point. As Undyne started to speak to her, Alphys's mind was racing as to how to enact this idea.

"So, good?" Undyne asked as she started to cuddle Alphys.

"Understatement of the century." Alphys responded.

Undyne chuckled at that. "Well, time to get you unbound."

"No." Alphys strongly interjected.

"Wha-" Undyne started before gasping as a strong spike of pleasure surged from between her legs. Shocked, Undyne looked down to see...

...Alphys's tail entering her pussy.

"You can do that?" Undyne said in a shocked tone.

Alphys silently nodded as she put on a grin before working her tail, jabbing and swishing about Undyne's folds.

Undyne was on her back in an instant, moving with Alphys's tail as she cried out just like Alphys was not even a minute ago.

Alphys let out a downright haughty laugh before saying something that set Undyne's blood on fire.

"Even with my hands bound, I have you squirming and gasping my name. I must be good at this."

To hear that kind of confidence, no, _arrogance_ from Alphys...

It was nothing short of enthralling.

In no time at all, Undyne was roaring Alphys's name as she came, flailing about so hard that she tumbled right off the bed, taking a blanket with her.

The room fell silent for a solid 10 seconds before both women started laughing uproariously.

"A-am I really THAT g-good?" Alphys loudly asked between fits of laughter.

"Yeah!" Was Undyne's equally laugh-choked reply.

Once she was off the floor and back on the bed, Undyne freed Alphys from her (somehow cracked-looking) bindings before pulling her close for a hug.

The pair fell asleep like that, into a deep, thoroughly satisfied slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I have personal doubts about my smut writing, mainly about how I think I spend too much time building up and not enough time describing sex. I hope you people still enjoy this. If you have anything to say, please do so. I always appreciate comments.


End file.
